U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,515, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, is an example of one type of spring-loaded parallelogram stilt employed by the construction industry. It utilizes a telescoping single upright post extending above the shoe platform and having a calf brace near the upper end to provide stability to the user. The telescoping post is necessary to provide adjustments to accommodate different users. However, it is prone to twisting over time. A structure to prevent the upright pole from twisting would be desirable.
Also, the vertical telescoping support members in the parallelogram legs are retained by single wing headed bolts which may become dislodged, leading to failure of the stilt and possible injury to the user. Greater reliability in the area would be desirable.